1. Field of the Invention
The current invention pertains to a software program development tool: First to transmit raw data information, second to process raw data information for validation and third to install and update the necessary codes needed to transmit and validate the raw data information in a typical transaction. Particularly, the present invention relates to an object-oriented programming system that provides interface between two databases or servers containing data information needed to complete a particular transaction. More particularly, this invention relates a system that provides an interface between databases that provide source code, raw data information, and update data code.
The present invention is classified as a stand-alone development tool that run its own local database to create and to generate raw data information and as an integrated case tool that interface first with a network database to validate raw data information; and second with an update database to update the software program. Both stand-alone development tool and integrated case tool use an Integrated Development Environment (IDE) tool to generate (a top-down) graphical display representation of the program code such as Graphical User Interface (GUI).
2. The Prior Art
With so many imported/exported items and so many US government departments and agencies in need of this data information for proper and legal trade of goods, the customs process was, and still is cumbersome, complex, redundant, fraught with eccentricities and time consuming. Only those adept and familiar enough with the process have access and are able to navigate its procedural morass. While the customs primary mission is to prevent terrorism from entering the US, it also is responsible for collecting import duties, and enforcing U.S. regulations, including trade.
In today's import/export customs software industry, there are many kinds of electronic filing (e-filing) that fulfills the customs transaction requirements with some encumbrances including limitations, conditions and setbacks that lead to time consuming and processing delay. These encumbrances' occurrences are mostly due to constant rates change such as antidumping and countervailing rates to balance the economy and the budget which makes it difficult to keep up with these changes.
Furthermore, with 9/11 attacks, security concerns adding other factors to the mix. By 2003, the US Customs and Border Protection (CBP) antiquated Automated Commercial System (ACS) became dangerously overwhelmed. Homeland Security created a new CBP system ICE (Immigration and Customs Enforcement). The ACE (Automated Commercial Environment) part of ICE was to provide a platform to share trade information but it fails to precede the arrival of goods which results in being delayed or turned away the shipment of goods until May 1, 2015 where ACE becomes operational and available to a certain group of users that include: Carriers, Brokers, Freight Forwarders, Services Centers, and Exporters. The CBP system deployment core trade processing capabilities in ACE is projected to be completed by December 2016; users should acquire any kind of e-filing software to fulfill the transaction need.
Thus, there is a dire need in the import/export customs software industry for an e-filing system that would interface CBP users' transactions to CBP network database for data validation purpose. IECUSOFT e-filing system is best fitted to accommodate and to fulfill the need of CBP users by implementing an efficient, affordable and user friendly software application system.